


En un sentido u otro

by manisseta



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, realismo mágico, sinestesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark es sinestésico y nadie lo sabe. Para este <a href="http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=73587#t73587">prompt</a> en el kink_meme de laredsocial.livejournal.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un sentido u otro

**Author's Note:**

> Esta versión tiene algunos cambios respecto a lo que posteé en su día como, por ejemplo, una división por capítulos. Hay una descohesión notable entre la primera parte del fic, puede que más poética y menos narrativa, y las demás, bastante más fluidas y alejadas del tono angst inicial. En concepto, no me gusta que haya este salto, pero también es verdad que no visualizo otra manera de hacerlo. Así que, o bien me lo perdonáis, o bien hacéis como yo y lo consideráis un recurso artístico :D

**En un sentido u otro**

**I. Color**

La estridencia se le mete en los párpados cada mañana, dibujando líneas punzantes que no le dejan en paz, como una secuencia en bucle que le están forzando a mirar, y Mark quisiera ser de esas personas que pueden ignorar el despertador. El día empieza siempre a base de arañazos y Mark tiene que dedicar unos segundos a concentrarse en sí mismo, carraspear, oírse, repasarse los labios lengua y tragar saliva. El azul empieza a llenar los huecos, y la cabeza y la vista se le aclaran.

*

Las voces siempre van con color, porque tienen humedad. El ruido es seco, y siempre viene a rayas, formas, el trazado de un lápiz invisible que se empeña de hacer de la vida de Mark un cómic, dibujando líneas de expresión. Sólo cuando se pone los cascos, Mark descubre el negro puro y sin interferencias del silencio. Es un auténtico alivio.

*

El tacto también hace trampas, las peores. Pero es más fácil de bloquear que el oído. Caminar un paso por delante, retroceder dos, refugiar las manos en los bolsillos, hacer como que no oye la voz murmurando su nombre, para no tener que inclinarse hacia ella.

*

- _Mark_.

-Cinco minutos más. Tengo que terminar esto. 

Eduardo suspira. Su rojo coge la consistencia del aire. Mark lo ve de todas maneras; y también ve círculos suaves, cada vez que Eduardo da una vuelta con la silla, mientras espera.

*

Cada voz es distinta y el color es distinto, pero Mark no tiene tanto interés por el ser humano como para detenerse a clasificar. Mark conoce bien las que le quedan cerca, las que le hablan cada día. La voz de Dustin es tan amarilla que cuando ríe el color parece bailar, y a Mark le recuerda a esos momentos estúpidos que uno se queda mirando al sol para ver cuanto aguanta sin pestañear; si se mezcla en el aire con las incoherencias que Mark suelta los días de resaca, aparece un verde claro, difuminado. Chris tiene un color castaño claro tan suave como él y sus pasos redondeados a las seis de la mañana cuando sale a correr.

*

A veces el violeta va a la par con el azul y el rojo, y cuando es de noche Mark se queda un rato pensando, si ha sido él el que no dejaba de interrumpir a Eduardo o era al revés.

*

El verde de Erica es bonito. Cuando Mark la besa por primera vez, le nota un sabor fresco y cítrico. Ella ríe suavemente, y color y sabor se mezclan. Es extraño, pero está bien, que sus sentidos se mareen. Hace que el resto de su cuerpo responda, y Mark se siente seguro cuando sus brazos se cierran firmemente entorno a la cintura de Erica. Ella mete una mano por debajo de su sudadera, y con la uñas acaricia suavemente la parte baja de su espalda. El sabor se vuelve más intenso; Mark le muerde el labio, ella gime y Mark se siente atacado, sobrepasado, genial.

 _Esa_ noche, en un bar al que Mark no le hacía especialmente ilusión ir, hay demasiada gente a su alrededor, demasiados colores salpicándole la vista, y Mark se pone nervioso. Su azul se vuelve muy oscuro, y el verde de Erica va palideciendo.  
Cada voz tiene su color, pero el dolor en todas tiende al blanco.

*

Vuelve a Kirkland medio corriendo, porque realmente le da rabia, el no poder volver a tocar a Erica Albright, y el haberla tocado tan poco que ya se le está olvidando su sabor. No puede reproducirlo en su mente o en su boca, por más que lo intente, por más que corra.

*

Eduardo se pasa la noche acercándose, preguntándole si está bien, si quiere hablar de ello. Mark responde _shhh_ y _no, Wardo, déjalo ya_ , y trata de no quedarse quieto, quitarse esa mano de encima antes de. Alejarse de la cara de Eduardo, alejarse del roce que amenaza con prolongarse, con convertirse en otra cosa.

Eduardo se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su móvil.

*

El gris es un color engañoso. Todo lo que se habla en gris siempre es deshonesto, parece buscar un punto medio que no le es natural.

Mark está en la sala de entrada del Porcellian y el color caoba de las paredes se cubre del gris de palabras que no se fían del todo, que se creen superiores. La estancia está sucia de hollín, y de pronto a Mark deja de parecerle especial todo lo que pueda haber allí dentro. 

De vuelta al campus, el pensamiento se le escapa en voz alta, _exclusivo_ , y la palabra le gusta más envuelta en azul.

*

 _He tenido una idea_. Mark no ha visto nunca su azul tan claro, tan sólido. Eduardo le interrumpe, le habla del Club Fénix, y el blanco se asoma, Mark lo ve despuntar en su propia voz, y es terrible. Le dice a Eduardo que lo siga, sale escapado de las ondas espantosas que la música dibuja en su cabeza.

Tiene cierta lógica. Que los disgustos ataquen el color, como Chris le ha repetido mil veces que pasa con la lejía, un símil llevado a cabo por su cuerpo de una manera demasiado literal. 

Todo es demasiado literal en su cuerpo, piensa, porque Eduardo se está helando, y aún así le está escuchando, y asiente con la cabeza y va a darle mil dólares, y Mark quisiera no oírse tan pálido ni tener la amargura cogida a la garganta, porque Eduardo no se merece provocar estas reacciones tan desagradables, pero aparentemente si merece estar en uno de los clubs más que él.

*

Dustin arrastra los pies por el dormitorio con toda su pereza, y todo son líneas alargadas y estridentes. La cuarta vez que le oye levantarse para ir al baño, Mark le espeta que haga el favor de _levantar los pies cuando caminas_. Dustin ríe porque entre la melena, la nariz, y _estos comentarios constructivos que me haces_ , Mark le recuerda a su madre.

*

Eduardo cierra cada paso, un cuadrado detrás de otro, y si las esquinas se difuminan es porque piensa que Mark se ha quedado dormido, y camina algo de puntillas para no despertarlo mientras sale de su cuarto. Mark suele tener mucha pereza para desearle buenas noches. A veces antes de irse, Eduardo le echa una manta por encima. La fricción entre la tela de su ropa y la de la manta queda dibujada por el costado del carboncillo, no por la punta, y las líneas son espesas y deformes, que lo cubren por completo.

*

Hay muchas cosas que tocan su piel constantemente. La parte afelpada del reverso de su sudadera. Calcetines viejos y rasposo en sus pies. El agua helada al principio, tibia después, caliente cuando va a salir de la ducha, porque la caldera es así de considerada. Sus dedos a medio flotar/medio golpear el teclado. El frío constante de octubre a marzo y la nieve que lo pilla de improviso a medio camino.

Sus reacciones cuando las cosas le tocan, Mark piensa, son iguales que las de resto del mundo. 

Es sólo cuando otro cuerpo y el suyo se tocan, por más de un segundo, con más intención que la del simple choque, que Mark nota sabor, que la boca le saliva como si tuviese hambre.

*

La familia siempre se escucha naranja, y Mark se alegra de que no tenga que explicarle a nadie por qué siempre se siente mejor cuando hay un poco de naranja por en medio. El _¿cómo te va, pringao?_ de su hermana mayor cuando le recoge en la estación los fines de semana que toca visita a la familia es naranja. Es naranja el _no hagas tonterías_ de su padre, y naranja el _me alegro de verte, cariño_ de su madre. Pero sus hermanas y sus padres hablan con otra gente delante de Mark, y les salen otros colores. Son naranjas las palabras a la familia, pero no al resto. Cuando está en casa, el azul sale de él algo amoratado, pero a Mark no le importa dejarse contaminar por la familia. El naranja no está mal.

*

Chris y Dustin se hablan en naranja. A veces también le hablan en naranja a Mark, porque que Mark no sea un color cálido no significa que no pueda ir a recoger a Chris si se ha quedado tirado en la estación a las tres de la mañana, o que no sea capaz de buscar las aspirinas en el botiquín y llevárselas a Dustin a la cama con un vaso de agua. Su azul no cambia cuando les responde, pero las variaciones se notan menos en los tonos oscuros.

*

No lo nota a la primera. Y cuando lo hace no sabe si ya van por la segunda, la tercera o la cuarta. Pero un día el azul y el rojo desaparecen de la conversación.

Eduardo y él hablan sin interrumpirse y se hablan en violeta, perdidos los colores propios. 

Es todo tan ridículo que Mark repite una y otra vez, _las chicas, cómo se llamaban_. Cuando Eduardo responde, su tono se ha vuelto más claro, y Mark suspira de alivio, porque que los colores se mezclen sin permiso es muy desconcertante.

*

Eduardo toca mucho a Mark, pero hace frío en Boston. Mark lleva sudaderas, varias camisas debajo. Eduardo a veces va con guantes, porque es así de correcto él, y las rarezas de Mark se ven limitadas por la tela.

Mark intenta recordar los últimos meses del curso anterior. Lo lógico es llevar menos ropa hacia al final, manga corta sobre todo. Si Eduardo le hubiese tocado tanto, Mark se acordaría, le vendría el sabor a la mente. 

Ya eran bastante amigos, el curso pasado. Igual Eduardo se contenía. Como Mark, que ya prácticamente ha matado el instinto.

*

Mark no toca ni deja que le toquen pero ahora le están haciendo una mamada. Desde Erica ningún otro cuerpo ha estado en contacto tan directo con el suyo, y Mark traga y traga, traga saliva tan salada al extremo que no está mal, es asqueroso pero de una manera excitante, como si fuera porno. Baja la cabeza, ve lo que está pasando entre sus piernas y piensa que sí, que un poco porno sí que es. Y de repente Alice se está metiendo su polla hasta la campanilla, y Mark empieza a agobiarse, porque es demasiado. Abre la boca con la esperanza de que se le seque y poder parar de tragar; deja escapar los gemidos sin vergüenza, desesperado.

Alice no es nada para él, vuelve a ver su azul claramente, pero dura poco. La voz rota de Eduardo va subiendo de volumen, se mete en la cabeza de Mark, y el azul y el rojo vuelven a rendirse a la mezcla con demasiada facilidad.

*

Eduardo y él están plantados como centinelas en la puerta de una lavabo donde un par de chicas les acaban de chupar la polla. Los dos ríen, (le viene el violeta, y aquí y ahora Mark no lo ve tan grave) y sus brazos se tocan, pero hay ropa por en medio, es un toque sin consecuencias. Mark no sabe si quiere que las haya, y de todas maneras, Erica Albright está sentada unas mesas más allá.

*

Mark se pasa el día siguiente escribiendo código, cascos puestos, porque no quiere ni oír ni ver nada. Violeta y verde lo han dejado hecho polvo y necesita apagarlos con negro. Amenaza con el hackeo y la difamación de intimidades a los que se atrevan a molestarle, apaga el teléfono y _no, Wardo, ya te llamo yo cuando sea_.

En unas veinte horas sólo se levanta de la silla un par de veces, para ir al lavabo y atacar la nevera por el camino, ávido de cosas dulces que le quiten la sal que aún tiene en la boca. En su segunda salida a la superficie se encuentra a Dustin, también recuperando fuerzas, también con los dedos hartos de teclear. Pero Dustin es una persona capaz de sonreír estando cansado, y le saluda con un cómo te va la vida, jefe demasiado naranja para los niveles de tolerancia de Mark. Le dedica un gruñido no demasiado antipático, dentro de lo no-antipático que pueda sonar un gruñido, y vuelve a su habitación. 

Antes de volver al trabajo, sucumbe a la mala idea de mirar encender el móvil. Tiene como cinco mensajes, cuatro de la compañía telefónica diciéndole que Eduardo es un plasta y le ha llamado a las 11.25, a las 14.17, a las 18.12 y a las 20.49, y un quinto del propio Eduardo enviado a las 22.37. 

_Va todo bien?_

*

La verdad es que en algún momento todo iba bien, cuando Mark era pequeño y veía esta flipada mental suya como un súper poder.

Desde que escala cromática no deja de restregarle las emociones por la cara, las cosas se han vuelto más complicadas. 

 

**II. Sabor**

Un día el código se acaba. No para siempre, no para el resto del mes, pero si para hoy. Leído y releído, leído y corregido, listo hasta que Dustin termine su parte. La idea de la semana ha sido consumada, y no queda nada más por hacer hasta que llegue la siguiente. El reloj de la pantalla marca las siete de la mañana y es como un catalizador; Mark siente de repente todo el cansancio que sus músculos contenían, toda la pesadez que su cerebro reservaba obedientemente hasta que el momento de descanso llegara. Mark aprieta _Ctrl+s_ , una, dos, tres veces, y una cuarta por inercia. Baja la pantalla del portátil hasta que se cierra y el gesto le resulta raro, impropio. 

Un carraspeo rojizo le hace rodar en la silla, girarse hacia su cama. 

Eduardo está tirado sobre la colcha, dormido con la camisa aún por dentro de los pantalones, como el pijama más elegante e incómodo del mundo. Los zapatos le cuelgan de los pies, como si hubiera tratado de quitárselos a zarandeos una vez ya acostado y se hubiera rendido ante la reticencia del calzado a abandonar su cuerpo con esas maneras. El vestuario de Eduardo está acostumbrado a mejores modales que los que había recibido la noche anterior. 

Mark ladea la cabeza, confuso, porque al parecer la noche en que Eduardo llegó borracho de una fiesta del Club Fénix a su habitación ha sido cuatro horas antes, a no ser que Eduardo lleve dos semanas durmiendo, que es el tiempo que Mark juraría que ha pasado entre Eduardo dejándose caer encima de su cama muerto de la risa (explicando no sé qué historia de un pollo que le van a regalar, o eso creía haber entendido Mark) y ahora mismo. Ahora mismo, un concepto que Mark lleva días sin poder concretar. 

Los días se disuelven con facilidad con el negro como constante. El calendario deja de ser el punto de referencia de semanas que pasan demasiado deprisa: Mark se acuerda de ayer por las líneas de código que escribió a las siete y que borró a las ocho, la fórmula que Dustin le corrigió a las cinco, la que él le dictó a Dustin a las nueve. Pero esta ha sido una tanda de escribir especialmente larga e intensa, y al parecer se las ha ingeniado para despistar del todo a Mark. 

Pero Eduardo está durmiendo en su cama. Así que debe ser domingo. Es domingo a las siete de la mañana, Mark está cansadísimo y Eduardo está ocupando su cama. 

Mark sabe lo que tiene que hacer: levantarse, coger el despertador de la mesilla, poner la alarma para que suene en unos cinco segundos, arrimar el despertador a la oreja de Eduardo y recuperar el derecho legítimo sobre el colchón. Lo visualiza todo en su cabeza, porque ya ha pasado antes, porque está a punto de volver a pasar, incluso oye a Eduardo insultarle, lo ve empujándole medio enfadado pero todavía demasiado dormido para estarlo del todo. Lo ve salir de la habitación apoyándose en las paredes, tropezando con el marco de la puerta. Puede oírlo desplomándose en el sofá de la salita común, murmurando _serás capullo_ una y otra vez. Mark se ve trepando a su cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada que olerá a una loción de afeitar ajena pero familiar, las sábanas ya templadas sobre las que le resultará raro estar hasta que a su cuerpo deje de importarle, y la mente eche el cierre por hoy. 

Mark ve todas esas cosas, y sigue sin levantarse, quieto, mirando a Eduardo dormir. 

La vista es algo que no le ha fallado nunca. Ver, leer, contemplar nunca le ha jugado malas pasadas. Nunca le ha vuelto la lengua amarga, ni lo ha mareado con colores que nadie más ve, ni líneas que no existen. Los ojos de Mark son lo único honesto en un cuerpo mentiroso, pero no le sirve de mucho. La imagen siempre va con sonido, el sonido siempre se deja trazos. Las caras hablan, las voces se pintan. 

Es raro mirar sin impurezas, para Mark, para todo el mundo, aunque él sea el único en darse cuenta cuando esos momentos llegan. 

Eduardo duerme en su cama un domingo por la mañana, y no se oye a nadie corriendo por el patio a una clase que lleva diez minutos en marcha. Es domingo por la mañana, y Dustin está sobando en su cama, dos paredes por en medio amortiguando sus ronquidos. Es domingo por la mañana y Chris está en casa de sus padres, a seis estados de distancia. Es domingo por la mañana y Mark está muy quieto, y Eduardo respira tan suave que no se le oye, tan suave que no hay color. En algún momento hay una vibración breve, las uñas de Eduardo raspando la cubierta del cojín, pero dura un instante, es fácil de ignorar. Es domingo por la mañana y Mark mira a Eduardo dormir sin interferencias. 

La cara medio hundida en el cojín, la boca ligeramente abierta, las manos a la altura de la cabeza. El polvo en el aire brilla en diagonal a su espalda, sombras raras se dibujan en su cintura. Mark sigue la línea de sol hasta la ventana, la ve atravesar el cristal, tropezarse con los números garabateados en la superficie, y escribir el algoritmo en el cuerpo de Eduardo. La fórmula se intuye a duras penas sobre la camisa azul, pero Mark puede leerla. 

Puede que la vista sí tenga un as en la manga, pero como la jugada no se la hace sólo a él, sino que es un trampa universal, Mark se lo perdona. 

Es algo que aprendió cuando era pequeño, cuando su madre le enseñó a leer. Que una vez se sabe juntar las letras, las sílabas y las palabras, ya no se puede _no saber_. Los anuncios en los lados de las carreteras, los graffitis en las persianas de metal, las obscenidades en las puertas de los baños se leen aunque la ojeada sea breve y poca la atención. Es inevitable. 

Es inevitable saber las cosas y no verlas. Es inevitable ver las cosas y no saberlas. Los ojos no esperan a que uno esté listo, no dan la opción de aceptar o rechazar.

Mark mira a Eduardo y el único sentido que le era fiel le traiciona. 

-Wardo –dice Mark, y el color de su voz es el que es. 

Eduardo sigue durmiendo. Mark apoya las puntas de los pies en suelo, se impulsa con ellos, se desliza con la silla hasta que sus rodillas chocan con el costado de la cama. Mark suspira por su propia pereza y apoya los codos sobre las piernas, la cabeza gacha, rendida. 

-Wardo –repite, y esta vez, los ojos de Eduardo se estremecen, van abriéndose a parpadeos pesados hasta que logran algo de lucidez, y se quedan mirando a Mark mirándoles. 

Pasan unos momentos. Mark ya no sólo mira, porque está tan cerca de Eduardo que le oye respirar, le oye hablar aún cuando a penas parece tener voz. 

-Qué –susurra Eduardo, y el color de su voz es el que es. Mark cierra los ojos. Está cansado de verdad. Cuando los abre, Eduardo no se ha movido, no ha dejado de mirarle-. Qué, qué pasa -repite con un a pizca de urgencia, la voz ronca. Mark sigue sin responder. Se da cuenta de que tiene la mano en un puño, los nudillos se le están volviendo blancos. La abre, estira los dedos, la sigue con la mirada mientras la deja reposar sobre la espalda de Eduardo. La tela está caliente bajo su palma, y el sonido de la textura se dibuja en su mente como la arena. Mark alisa las arrugas con los dedos, sigue las sombras del algoritmo con las puntas, espera con el corazón latiéndole como si estuviera a punto de saltar a un abismo que la voz de Eduardo le pare, que se vuelva roja otra vez, que le pregunte _qué haces_. 

Pero Eduardo no dice nada, y la camisa es tan fina que Mark puede notar su cuerpo empezar temblar. Todo lo que les rodea está tan callado que Mark ve el violeta desgranarse, y no hay forma de saber si _este es el mío, este es el de Eduardo_ , las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos llenan la habitación sin detenerse a marcar límites. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, y el violeta se hace y deshace.

Pero cuando Mark se inclina sobre Eduardo, atrapa la piel de su nuca con los dientes y lame las marcas, la voz de Eduardo estalla, _Mark_ , y Mark cierra los ojos con fuerza, para no ver otra cosa que no sea el color que le repleta la cabeza, para asimilarlo y tragarlo con el dulce que la piel de Eduardo le mete en la boca. 

Se da cuenta de que está temblando cuando empieza a moverse para subirse a la cama. Eduardo se mueve con él, y aún así Mark insiste, lo coge por los hombros de la camisa, susurrando date la vuelta, aunque Eduardo ya se esté girando, aunque ya le esté buscando. 

Se encuentran a mitad camino y primero es un tropiezo, de brazos, de manos, de labios. Eduardo es el más rápido en recuperarse de la caída, en hacer definitivo el choque. Sus manos se aferran al cuello de la camiseta de Mark y estiran, como si quisieran despedazarla. 

Eduardo no besa con delicadeza o gracia. No se para a preguntarle _¿vas bien de aire?_ , ni _¿te molesta que te esté estropeando la camisa?_ No parece que le importe si los gemidos que se le escapan a Mark cuando le muerde el labio son de dolor (no lo son), ni tiene nada que objetar cuando Mark le saca a estirones la camisa de los pantalones y algún botón repica contra el suelo. Eduardo no parece Eduardo ahora mismo, y puede que él esté pensando lo mismo de Mark, que a su vez no quiere ni pensarse.

Mark no sabe cuánto tiempo pasan besándose, pero es mucho, lo suficiente para que los labios se vuelvan más y más sensibles, para que la piel empiece a romperse, lamida y mordida, y los gemidos sean más difíciles de contener en la garganta. Es extraño, pensar que se puedan invertir tantos minutos en hacer algo tan fácil como besar a Eduardo. Es raro, concentrarse tanto en algo tan simple de realizar como repasar la línea de su boca con la lengua, morder un poco el lado izquierdo, el labio superior, notar la barba que empieza a raspar en sus mejillas. Es inconcebible, la manera con la que Eduardo se agarra a él, los dedos liados en el pelo de Mark, sujetándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera comprobar algo y necesitara que Mark esté muy quieto para ello, que le de permiso para hacer todo lo que quiera dentro de su boca. 

Se respiran y se tragan, se empujan, se siguen, se guían y se ríen. Mark se pregunta vagamente si Eduardo nota el sabor dulce de su saliva, si es por eso que no deja de robársela con la lengua. 

Es casi un alivio cuando, en un segundo de separación para recuperar algo de aliento, los labios de Eduardo se equivocan de camino al volver, y van a parar a la mandíbula de Mark, se quedan allí, se deslizan perezosamente hacia su cuello, hasta encontrar un lugar detrás de su oreja en el que pararse, entretenerse a dejar señal. 

Mark se escucha a sí mismo de lejos, casi ajena esa voz que murmura incoherencias, que parte en sílabas una y otra vez el mismo nombre. El violeta brilla con fuerza en su cabeza, le tiñe los párpados por dentro. Es también el color de Eduardo, que empieza a decir algo cuando Mark separa sus cuerpos con la mano explayada sobre su pecho y lo empuja contra la cama. Las palabras de Eduardo son cosquillas violetas en su clavícula que le encienden la risa en el estómago. 

Los dedos le tiemblan mientras tratan de despasar el cinturón de Eduardo, y las manos de éste no están mucho más tranquilas cuando bajan a ayudar. De alguna manera se las ingenian para vencer a la hebilla, despasar el botón, bajar la cremallera. Mark estira el pantalón por el pliegue pero no consigue quitárselos del todo, y Eduardo tiene que levantar las piernas de una manera tan ridícula que empieza a reírse, de sí mismo, de los quejidos exasperados de Mark porque, en serio, _el puto pantalón_. Y Eduardo sigue sonriendo mientras se incorpora, sin pantalones y sin camisa, y Mark tiene que pararse y pensárselo un momento, esto de tener a Eduardo prácticamente desnudo en su cama, con el pelo hecho un desastre y la cara y el cuello llenos de marcas que Mark ha dejado ahí.

Mark necesita respirar, un poco, ante todo esto. 

Eduardo extiende los brazos en dirección sus pantalones de chándal, los dedos llegan a tocarlos, a atrapar los cordones, pero Mark no les deja avanzar. Murmura _espera_ , y conduce a Eduardo de vuelta sobre el colchón, se inclina con él. 

La voz de Eduardo se vuelve líquido que Mark se nota bajar por la espalda. 

- _Mark_. 

Mark le vuelve a besar en la boca un segundo, y se relame los labios mientras va bajando, dispuesto a comprobar si el cuerpo de Eduardo sabe igual en todos sus rincones. 

Mark hunde la cara entre las piernas de Eduardo y empieza a besarle y atraparlo a través de la tela. Un sudor frío le cubre la frente cuando Eduardo grita su nombre, los dedos enlazándose en su pelo. _Cuidado_ , su cuerpo le avisa. De lo que puede pasar si es mucho, si llegan al demasiado. Pero Mark nunca ha sabido reconocer sus propios límites. 

Los ojos empiezan a llorarle cuando rodea a Eduardo con los labios, pero se confunden entre sudor y saliva, así que da igual. Lo único que Mark puede asimilar ahora mismo es que Eduardo se le está derritiendo en la lengua, y que ni siquiera parece estar intentando contener el balanceo de sus caderas contra su boca. El sabor es tan fuerte que es un suplicio, es inaguantable, es _genial_ , y no importa que la cabeza se le nuble, que el estómago se le retuerza y los músculos parezcan a punto de estallarle. Mark se toma su tiempo, no se hace caso, sigue concentrado en Eduardo, en besar la piel tirante, lamer las primeras gotas que se escapan, besar con la boca abierta y ávida el sabor más intenso, el _todo_ más intenso, que ha estado alguna vez en contacto su cuerpo. 

Cuando Eduardo se corre en su boca, Mark siente hasta el último pedazo de su piel quemar, cada gota de sentido que le queda evaporarse. Traga por reflejo, traga por Eduardo, cae rendido sobre su vientre cuando todo acaba, sin saber si respira líquido o toca colores, si es él que jadea o es todavía Eduardo. 

Durante unos segundos no sabe muy bien qué pasa. 

En algún momento se da cuenta de que está acostado sobre su espalda, que tiene a Eduardo encima, y Eduardo no deja de besarle, las mejillas, la boca, el cuello, y de repetir su nombre, _Mark, Mark_ , roto, atragantado, como si le pinchara. Mark nota la tela escurrirse de su cintura, y Eduardo le muerde el labio cuando le atrapa firmemente entre sus dedos. 

Y Mark debería decírselo, debería decirle, “Eduardo, para”, porque esto ya es mucho, porque está a punto de ser demasiado. 

Debería decírselo, pero en lugar de ello gasta sus últimas energías en devolverle el beso, en darle todo lo que le queda en el cuerpo, y se deja terminar destrozar por las manos de Eduardo.

*

Siete años después, han pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos como para que, mientras lo empuja contra la puerta de su oficina en Facebook y le mete la lengua hasta la campanilla, lo que le venga a la cabeza a Eduardo sea que la primera vez que Mark y él se enrollaron, Mark perdió la consciencia después de correrse.

Verdad es el que el asunto había marcado un momento bastante épico en su relación. Mark nunca lo hubiera calificado así, pero Dustin tiene ese tipo de vocabulario. Hubo un momento en que acordarse de Mark _desmayándose_ fue bastante divertido. Eduardo se lo había contado a Chris y a Dustin, estando los cuatro solos y muy borrachos después de la fiesta de despedida que habían montado antes de irse a Palo Alto. Chris había llorado de la risa, no se lo creía al principio, _pero qué coño dices Wardo_ , y fue a Dustin al que casi le coge un soponcio esa noche. En otras circunstancias, Mark habría asfixiado a Eduardo con sus propias manos para evitar que lo contara, pero el alcohol junto con una capacidad sensorial embustera son una combinación mortal a la hora de desinhibirse. 

Y a la mañana siguiente él se marchaba a California, y Eduardo se quedaba en Nueva York, y los colores no se ven a través del teléfono. Y Eduardo tampoco dejaba de reírse, repitiendo mil veces que _menudo susto me diste, cabrón_ , y su aliento en el hombro de Mark era tan cálido como el verano incipiente, que empezaba tan bien, que Mark creía que acabaría mejor todavía. 

Todo eso pasa, claro está, antes de que el sentido común de Mark se suba al carro junto con los demás en eso de complicarle la vida. 

Así que es normal, que Eduardo no se acuerde, y que piense que lo único que puede pasar ahora es que Mark le devuelva el beso. Es normal que se sorprenda cuando Mark lo separa de su cuerpo de un empujón y dos segundos más tarde está vomitando en la papelera de reciclaje. Es normal que no establezca relación alguna entre una cosa y la otra, porque aquella vez había pensado que Mark llevaba días comiendo poco y durmiendo menos (también verdad) y Mark no le había corregido mientras le echaba la bronca, Eduardo sin pantalones y sin camisa volviendo del baño con un paño frío, colocándolo sobre su cara, amenazándole con llamar a su madre si seguía delante con esos hábitos vitales tan equivocados. 

Y es también normal, casi tan normal que asusta, que superado el primer segundo de estupefacción, Eduardo se arrodille automáticamente al lado de Mark, una mano segura sobre su espalda, la otra apartándole con delicadeza el pelo de la cara. Como si el tiempo y todo lo demás no fueran capaces de hacerle dudar a la hora de saber cuándo Mark más le necesita. 

 

**III. Dolor**

Es todo un eufemismo decir que ese cuadro metafórico y real que es la vida de Mark se convierte durante una buena temporada en el equivalente a las primeras obras de un pintor fracasado del siglo XIX. Horrible, pesado de mirar, sin sentido, y quizás sólo apreciado mucho tiempo después, cuando se descubra su influencia sobre alguna idea verdaderamente genial. 

Después de echar a Eduardo de Facebook y de su vida, todo lo que hay es gris y negro, los colores familiares o bien en la otra costa del país, o bien tan pálidos por el resentimiento que resultan irreconocibles. El único rojo de su vida desaparece por mucho tiempo y. la única vez que hace acto de presencia, luce prácticamente blanco, mientras cuenta delante de gente extraña lo cabrón que Mark había sido con él. Y en aquel cuento increíble para Mark al oírlo en voz alta, no hay ni una pizca de violeta, y desde entonces su azul se vuelve apagado y sucio después de ser licuado de la mezcla. 

Durante los peores días de la vida de Mark, se da cuenta de que la gente le teme al negro, cuando deberían temerle al blanco. El negro no es nada, el negro se supera, el negro se llena. Es el blanco el que arrasa, el que mancha, el que una vez se extiende parece imposible de eliminar, porque contamina hasta la raíz. 

Un día, Mark se cansa. Se cansa del blanco, y también del negro, que no por vacío es más aguantable, sino todo lo contrario, y se quita los cascos, y nervioso como si fuera a pedirle una cita, se acerca al escritorio de Dustin y proclama con solemnidad sus ganas tomarse una cerveza con él, y que si en algún momento Dustin cree que el cabreo se lo permite, que se lo diga. Y seguramente este es un buen gesto, un buen comienzo. Pero la verdad de la vida es que Dustin es muy buena persona, y Mark no se lo merece. Después de mirarle medio minuto con cara de _los vaivenes emocionales que tengo que aguantarte, Mark_ , Dustin se levanta de la silla y le regala un alegre _pagas tú_ , de un fantástico amarillo brillante. 

Las cosas van mejorando. A cada día que pasa y no se queda tan tarde a trabajar, porque salir a tomarse una copa con media plantilla de programadores y oírles rajar de la otra mitad es más divertido, los amarillos chisporroteando de manera eléctrica entre sorbos de cerveza. Van mejorando a cada semana que se acuerda de llamar a casa, y cada semana que lo hace dos veces, y sonríe cuando su madre se ríe con sus propias gracias; a cada mes que Dustin le convence para gastarse _los millones_ en hacer algo _guay_ , algo _tipo puenting_ , porque para qué _queremos tantos billones si no hacemos cosas tipo puenting_ , y Mark ni de puta coña se tira de un puente, pero lo acompaña un fin de semana a Los Ángeles a verlo tirarse desde las antiguas vías de un tren, y desde abajo lo graba todo, y se le corta la respiración cuando Dustin se tira a veinticinco metros de vacío. El aire escapa de sus pulmones a carcajadas cuando Dustin grita _la puta madreeeeeeeeee_ y la blasfemia rebota en las montañas y baja por todo el valle, amarillísima e increíble. 

Y se lo tiene que contar, porque es probablemente la cosa más chula que ha visto en su vida y si se la cuenta a medias no tendrá sentido. Y Dustin al principio lo mira sin dejar de parpadear, escéptico, incapaz de decidir si Mark le está tomando el pelo o está hablando en serio, pero finalmente le cree. Por qué iba a ponerse Mark a describir las cosas en tecnicolor si no es por un trastorno neurológico. Dustin lo hincha a preguntas, y el tema de que Mark visualice el ruido a base de líneas y formas le afecta especialmente. 

-O sea, ¡eres Daredevil! -exclama admirado, la cerveza en sus manos probablemente ya caliente ya no ha dado ni un sorbo mientras Mark hablaba. 

-Bueno, salvando las distancias. 

-Pero qué _guay_ , Mark por favor. ¿Cómo no me cuentas esto antes?

-A pesar de lo que pueda decir de mí empresa dedicada a ofrecer un servicio de comunicación que la gente utiliza básicamente para airear todas sus intimidades, soy un tipo bastante discreto, sobre todo con esta... frikada. 

-Sí que es un poco frikada, sí –concede Dustin, medio riendo.- ¿Se lo has contado alguna vez a alguien?

-A parte de a la familia... creo que no, no. 

-¿Ni si quiera a Wardo?

Dustin se da cuenta del desliz un segundo después, y Mark no puede evitar reírse cuando lo ve palidecer. 

-Dustin, no pasa nada. Que no es Voldemort. 

Dustin, ladea la cabeza, bebe por fin un poco de cerveza, incómodo. 

-Se dicen _Ya-sabes-quién_ –dice en tono de reproche. Mark ríe, y se ve amoratado, como cuando le murmura (muy bajito, porque nunca dejará de darle vergüenza) a su madre que la quiere antes de colgar el teléfono, o cuando saluda a sus hermanas al ir a recogerlas al aeropuerto, cuando le visitan de vez en cuando, si el tiempo en Nueva York está siendo particularmente terrible y en California están a veinte grados, lo cual sucede con bastante regularidad. 

Han vuelto muchos colores a su vida últimamente. El mundo es un poco más digerible sin la monotonía asfixiante de la soledad. No obstante, como ese pintor prigao que sabía lo que quería conseguir pero por mucho que pintara, mezclara, borrara y volviera a empezar no conseguía plasmar lo que tenía en la cabeza, Mark no consigue ver el color que más echa de menos, y que es el único que le falta. No puede ni evocarlo, no consigue atisbar el más mínimo matiz ahora que no lo tiene al alcance. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo está en silencio, ni con qué expresión debe estar mirando a la botella medio vacía que tiene en las manos. Pero de pronto tiene la mano de Dustin sobre la suya, y es curioso, que hasta sepa igual que los besos de sus hermanas, que los achuchones agobiantes de su madre, los abrazos raros e incómodos de su padre. Fresco y sabroso, algo que llena bien la boca y deja satisfecho el cuerpo. 

-Mark, llámale – dice, la voz naranja como una calabaza, y Mark sonríe. 

Dustin se pasa el resto del fin de semana caminando por la habitación del hotel de puntillas. Mark cuenta tres semanas de no oírle ni una sola vez arrastrar los pies antes de coger el teléfono y llamar a Eduardo. 

 

**IV. Amor**

Cuando el cuerpo de Mark decide dejar de hacer el ridículo, Eduardo tiene la delicadeza de no hacer ningún comentario y pasarle un pañuelo para que se limpie la boca. Mark está muy, _muy_ enamorado de él. 

Esto último lo dice en voz alta, y a Eduardo se le escapa un carcajada. 

-Ya te veo ya, que se te escapa el amor por la boca. 

-No seas marrano, Wardo –protesta Mark, asqueado. 

-Perdona, pero no soy yo el que acaba de vomitar tres bolsas de regaliz en la papelera del reciclaje. 

Mark hace una mueca de disgusto, pero cierra los ojos, escuchando a Eduardo reírse, sintiendo algo cercano a la paz cuando el violeta vuelve a su cabeza, después de haberlo echado tanto de menos. Eduardo le pone una mano sobre el pecho, sobre la camiseta, y le pregunta _¿estás bien?_ , la voz cargada de afecto. 

-Sí –responde Mark, sin abrir los ojos. 

Pasa un segundo, y la mano de Eduardo trepa dulcemente hacia su mejilla, la intención clara de quedarse allí. Con la tranquilidad de quien sabe, _por fin_ , cómo se hacen bien las cosas, Mark la aparta delicadamente, y con voz más o menos entera dice:

-Dame un minuto, Wardo, por favor. Sólo un minuto. 

Puede que Eduardo también haya notado el cambio, esto nuevo que hay entre ellos, que hay en Mark. Probablemente no estaría aquí, haciendo vomitar a Mark de felicidad, si no fuera así. Mark abre de nuevo los ojos y tiene como un _deja vù_ , cuando se encuentra a Eduardo observándolo con los ojos abiertos, expectantes pero calmados, poseedores de una paciencia y serenidad que Mark nunca ha tenido y nunca tendrá. 

Mark toma aire y empieza a hablar. Se lo cuenta todo, como se lo cuenta a su madre a los cinco años y la maestra del parvulario lo castiga porque la hora de la siesta Mark aprovecha y pinta las caras de su compañeros con el color que les corresponde. Se lo cuenta como se lo contó a Dustin aquel fin de semana en Los Ángeles, cuando a pesar de que las cosas estaban mejor, no estaban _bien_. Se lo cuenta como se lo tendría que haber contado hace tiempo, cuando Eduardo sobresalía cada vez más de la amalgama ocre de la humanidad, y se volvía el único rojo de la paleta, para luego contaminar irremediablemente el azul de Mark y cambiarlo para siempre. 

Le cuenta lo que ha aprendido a aceptar con el tiempo, que no por moverse en el mundo de manera diferente es más débil o más fuerte, sino que está igual perdido que el resto, y que como todo el mundo, necesita alguien con quien tratar de decidir cuál es el mejor camino. 

Ese alguien suyo está ahora sentado en el suelo de su oficina con él, aparecido por sorpresa cuando se suponía que estaba en la China ( _Singapur, Mark_ ) pensándose si Mark se había arrepentido lo suficiente, si había cambiado bastante como para darle otro intento a eso de ser felices. En realidad, Mark ya sabía que Eduardo se rendiría y dejaría de volverles locos, a él y a la compañía de vuelos transatlánticos: puede que Mark no sea Dardevil, pero la vuelta de la voz de Eduardo al violeta la había notado desde el primer despuntar azulado. 

Pero este irrumpir dramático en su oficina no se lo esperaba, y nada, _nada_ en su cuerpo, estaba preparado para Eduardo saliendo de la nada y besándolo de esa manera tan desesperada, casi como aquella mañana de domingo en la que Mark por primera vez se la había jugado con su cuerpo, se había dejado llevar por todo lo que sentía por Eduardo, por la manera en la que lo sentía, tan distinta a la del resto de mundo.

Al menos en las formas. Respecto al contenido, claramente tiene competencia.

Mark no se cree todavía que Eduardo pueda quererle tanto, que a pesar de un desmayo post-orgasmo, una traición empresarial, una demanda millonaria y esa reacción tan escatológica a su decisión de sí, por fin, mudarse definitivamente a Palo Alto con él, Eduardo sea capaz de no abrir ni una sola vez la boca mientras Mark divaga sobre lo que recuerda de haber leído en los libros de su madre, sobre qué exactamente de todo eso le pasa a él. Y que en lugar de mirarle asustado o aprensivo, siga mirando a Mark con la misma honestidad flagrante con la que siempre lo ha hecho. 

_Aquí estoy_. Es imposible ver las cosas y no saberlas. Los ojos de Eduardo siempre le han dicho lo mismo, no han cambiado ni distorsionado el mensaje, no han intentado engañarle nunca. Puede que Mark no se pueda fiar de su cuerpo, pero sí puede fiarse de Eduardo, siempre. 

Cuando Mark termina de hablar, Eduardo se queda unos minutos en silencio, mordiéndose el labio, sacudiendo la cabeza, como asegurándose de que ha entendido bien todo lo que acaba de escuchar antes de lanzarse a cuestionar. 

-Entonces, ¿qué...? -empieza, la voz algo tímida.- Cuando te he besado, ¿te ha dado asco o...?

-No, no. _No_. Piénsalo, nos hemos besado más veces sin que yo haya terminado hecho sopa o vomitando. Sencillamente... No. El tacto siempre es difícil de manejar, y más de acostumbrarlo a ciertas cosas. Si lo coges por sorpresa es normal que se flipe un poco. 

-Tocas poco a la gente, tú –dice Eduardo, una sonrisa suave abriéndose paso en sus labios. 

-Sí –admite Mark-. Y no toco a nadie como, bueno...- Mark se pone colorado. Eduardo sonríe más todavía, la expresión radiante y extraña, como si se debatiera entre la curiosidad y la felicidad absoluta. Para desgracia de Mark, aunque la última no desaparece, la primera gana terreno momentáneamente. 

-Entonces, ¿qué...? ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando...?

-Por favor, no. 

-Venga, dímelo. No esperarás que me entere de que te voy provocando desmayos...

-Por favor, calla. 

-... y no tenga curiosidad. No sé, igual incluso tengo que tomar medidas. Bañarme todo los días con lavanda. Perfumarme con vinagre de Módena. Unas gotas de limón en las partes bajas al salir de la ducha. 

-No vuelvas a decir _eso_ en tu vida. 

-Gotas de limón. 

-Te odio. 

-Mentira –replica Eduardo sin inmutarse, y Mark se ve ya perdedor de la discusión, porque al parecer ahora cosas tan ridículas como que Eduardo esté guapo cuando se pone puñetero le afectan, y no le dejan articular frases, ni en la cabeza ni en la boca. Si ya no puede contar ni con su elocuencia, es que ha llegado el momento de la redinción. 

-A ver –empieza, y por rápido que lo diga, por mucho que tienda a lo inaudible, Eduardo entiende cada una de sus palabras apresuradas, las cuales lamentablemente incluyen la noción de “sentir que a uno le llenan la boca de azúcar con un embudo” (y de ahí el vomitar, porque a Mark le gusta el dulce, pero también le gusta el aceite de oliva y no por eso se lo bebe a chupitos). Cuando Mark superar buena parte del corte, que no todo, y se atreve a levantar la mirada, ve que también las mejillas de Eduardo están algo coloradas, la sonrisa torcida en una mueca rara, como si estuviera conteniendo el estallo en carcajadas en favor de poder comentar los hechos. Mark realmente preferiría enfrentarse a un rato de sana y escandalosa burla que a la pregunta con la que Eduardo decide torturarle a continuación: 

-¿Me estás diciendo que _te sepo dulce_?

-Cállate.

-¿Dulce?

-La próxima vez te vomito encima del traje. 

Eduardo por fin estalla en risas y Mark no quiere, no quiere, no quiere estar sonriendo como lo está haciendo, pero es un día de concesiones irremediables. 

-Oh, Mark. Tu vida entera evitando toda potencial cursilada y ahora esto. Qué romántico, me siento como e l príncipe de Blancanieves –Eduardo parece repensarse esto último- sólo que en lugar de despertarse, a mi princesa le ha dado un subidón de azúcar. 

-Voy a ignorar el hecho de que me acabas de llamar princesa, y decirte que eres un capullo, porque esto que me pasa en muy serio, es un trastorno neurológico en toda regla.

-No, la seriedad del asunto la veo. Sobre todo lo veo serio respecto a lo que me pueda pasar _a mí_. No es que no te haya imaginado muchas veces mordiéndome, pero era en plan sexual. Ahora todo a adquirido un aire de canibalismo preocupante.

Mark se debate unos instantes entre responder algo cortante ante tanta mofa y falta de solidaridad, o, efectivamente, lanzarse encima de Eduardo, quitarle la chaqueta, la camisa, todo, y _morder_. Lamentablemente, acaba de vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago, y lleva una semana de comer más bien poco, así que se encuentra sin fuerzas para hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. 

Eduardo parece intuirlo, porque la sonrisa socarrona va convirtiéndose en otra cosa, algo más íntimo, algo que hace que Mark se sienta el corazón raro en el pecho, como si se hubiera salido del sitio y fuera dando tumbos. Eduardo vuelve a alargar una mano y cuando Mark no le para, extiende los dedos sobre su mejilla y se inclina hacia él, y Mark sigue sin pararle, preparado para esto, listo desde hace tiempo, cogiéndose a las solapas de su chaqueta y terminando de cortar distancias. 

Unos golpes triangulares les interrumpen. Al otro lado del cristal, Chris los mira con cara de _pero qué hacéis enrollándoos en una oficina llena de gente con iPhones, inconscientes_ , y a su lado, Dustin sonríe como un idiota con los pulgares levantados. Mark los aprecia mucho a ambos y todo su apoyo y tal, pero necesita salir de aquí ya y llevarse a Eduardo a un lugar donde no pase nada si le da otro síncope mientras follan. 

Por suerte Eduardo no sólo no se escandaliza cuando Mark expresa este pensamiento en voz alta, sino que se muestra totalmente de acuerdo, y es genial que sea _él_ el que le levante el dedo corazón a Chris, aporreando de nuevo el cristal, mientras Mark y Eduardo se besan, sin prisas, sin levantarse si quiera del suelo.

*

Algo que Mark no se esperaba, pero que no obstante acepta felizmente, es esta competición en la que Eduardo parece enfrascarse consigo mismo para ver de qué manera consigue que dejar sin sentido a Mark a base de orgasmos. No lo dice, pero alguna mirada culpable ocasional le delata, que algo de ilusión le haría que Mark volviera a desmayarse a medio polvo.

-Wardo, no te hacía yo tan presumido –le espeta Mark un día a duras penas, porque Eduardo está haciendo cosas muy raras y muy maravillosas con la lengua entre sus piernas. Eduardo murmura algo sin sacarse el pene de Mark de la boca, y la verdad es que si realmente está intentando inducirle un coma, va por el buen camino. 

Mark bien se lo podría tomar como un atentando contra su persona, pero cuando Eduardo le ha abierto bien con la lengua, y le da la vuelta en el colchón, Mark decide que si su muerte tiene que ser así, con el cuerpo de Eduardo dentro del suyo, su sabor en la boca, sus gemidos en el oído y su color en los ojos, está más que dispuesto a dejarse la vida en la cama. En todos los sentidos. 

 

_Fin_


End file.
